ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tokyo Disneyland Attractions, Restaurants and Shops
This is The List for All Tokyo Disneyland Attractions, Shops and Restaurants. List of Attractions, Shops and Restaurants: World Bazaar Attractions: 1. The World Bazaar Cinema 2. The Penny Arcade 3. The Disney Gallery 4. The World Bazaar Vechiles 5. Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 6. Kingdom Hearts Magical Moments Parade 7. Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Shopping: 1. The Candy Palace 2. The Kodak Camera Center 3. The Emporium 4. The Toy Kingdom 5. Victoria's Jewerly Shop 6. 20th Century Music Company 7. Magic Shop Restaurants: 1. Walt's: An American Restauarnt 2. Casey's Corner 3. Coffee House 4. The Rainbow Fruit Market 5. The Great American Waffle Company 6. Restaurant Hokusai 7. World Bazaar Cone Shop 8. Blue Ribbon Barkey Adventureland Attractions: 1. Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management 3. Western River Railroad 4. Jungle Cruise 5. Swiss Family Treehouse 6. Aloha, Sora! Shopping: 1. The Golden Galleon 2. Blackbeard's Porrtrait Deck 3. Laffite's Treasure Chest 4. Crystal Arts 5. The Adventureland Bazaar 6. Tiki Tropical Imports 7. The Candy Wagon 8. South Seas Trader Restaurants: 1. The Tortuga Tavern 2. Blue Bayou Restaurant 3. Cafe Orleans 4. The Gazebo 5. The Crystal Palace 6. Bengal BBQ 7. Tiki Juice Bar 8. The Parkside Wagon 9. The Soth China Voyager 10. The Fresh Fruit Oasis 11. The Adventurer's Club Westernland Attractions: 1. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 2. Westernland Shooting Gallery 3. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 4. Country Bear Jamboree 5. World of Color 6. Mark Twain Riverboat 7. Tom Sawyer Island 8. Mike Fink Keelboat 9. Sailing Ship Navajo Shopping: 1. Wild Westen Woodcraft 2. Wild Western Wear 3. The General Store 4. The Wild Westernland Picture Parlour 5. The Trading Post 6. Big Al's 7. The Heritage Manor Restaurant: 1. Aunt Shelby's Pancake House 2. Pecos Bill's Tall Tale Inn & Cafe 3. Hungry Bear Restaurant 4. The Mile Long Bar 5. Lucky Nugget Cafe 6. Aunt Polly's Dockside Inn 7. Katie's Tavern Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 4. PB&J Otter: The Ride 5. Beaver Brother Canoes Shopping: 1. Hoot & Hollar Hideout 2. Splashdown Photos 3. Flick Duck's Pie Palace 4. The Final Jam Shop 5. Sam's & Ollie's Outpost Restaurants: 1. Grandma Sara's Kitchen 2. Rackety's Raccoon Saloon 3. Critter Country Fruit Cart Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Cinderella's Suprise Celebration 2. Cinderella Castle 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinccchio's Daring Journey 5. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family's Adventure 6. Robin Hood's Adventures in Sherwood 7. Casey Jr. Circus Train 8. Storybook Land Canal Boats 9. Haunted Mansion 10. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 11. Castle Carrousel 12. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 13. Matterhorn Bobsled 14. Alice's Tea Party 15. It's a Small World 16. The Enchanted Snow Palace 17. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride Shopping: 1. Kingdom Treasures 2. Alex Russo's Magic Shop 3. The Glass Slipper 4. Tinkerbell's Gifts and More 5. Mickey's Harmony Faire 6. Sora's Christmas Carol 7. Pleasure Island Candies 8. Stromboli's Wagon 9. Robin Hood's Hideout 10. Hundred Arce Goods Restaurants: 1. The Troubadour Tavern 2. Captain Hook's Galley 3. Be Our Guest 4. Toad Hall 5. Fantasyland Ice Cream Stop Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 4. Chip's & Dale's Treehouse 5. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 6. The SS Miley 7. Sora's Mansion 8. The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera 9. Barnstormer at Goofy's Wisearce Farm 10. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert Shopping: 1. The ToonTown Delivery Company 2. The Gag Factory 3. The ToonTown Five & Dime Restaurants: 1. House of Mouse 2. Out f Bounds Ice Creams 3. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 4. Miley's Musical Food Wagon 5. Mickey's Trailer 6. Huckleberry Hound's Candy Wagon 7. Dinghy Dinks 8. Sora's Popcorn Shop 9. Kairi's Frozen Treats 10. Pluto's Dog House Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. The WEDWay PeopleMover 4. Captain EO 5. ExtraTERRORestrail Alien Encounter 6. Meet the World 7. Olie Polie's Travel Thru Time 8. Kitchen Kabaret 9. Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters 10. Rocket Jets 11. If You Had Wings 12. America the Beautfiul Shopping: 1. Mickey's Star Traders 2. The XS Tech Shop 3. Olie Polie's Candy Shop 4. Star Command Store 5. The Disney Channel Store 6. Tomorrowlanding Restaurants: 1. Redd Rockett's Pizza Port 2, Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 3. The Lunching Pad 4. Lite Bite Satellite 5. Veggie Veggie Fruit Fruit Cart 6. Spirt of Refreshment Fireworks 1. Wishes (Regular Fireworks) 2. Fantasy in the Sky: An New Journey (Easter and Summertime Fireworks) 3. Halloween Screams (Halloween Fireworks) 4. Believe in Holiday Magic (Christmas Fireworks) Category:Theme Park Gemini Remakes